dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Human Noble Origin
} |name = Human Noble Origin |image = Humans - Noble.jpg |px = 270px |qcat = Origin Story |location = Castle Cousland, Highever |start = New campaign with Human Noble character (Warrior or Rogue) |end = Ostagar |next = Joining the Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Human Noble Origin is one of six origins available in Dragon Age: Origins. This character begins as the child of the Teyrn of Highever, one of the most powerful nobles in Ferelden. The default name is "Aedan Cousland" if male, "Elissa Cousland" if female. Rogue and Warrior humans start with this origin. For human mage characters, see Magi Origin. Introduction Plot Teyrn Bryce Cousland and his oldest son Fergus are preparing to heed King Cailan's call to battle darkspawn at Ostagar. Arl Rendon Howe of Amaranthine waits for his forces to join the teyrn's at Highever. The tardiness of Howe's men is being discussed in the main hall as Fergus' younger sibling (the PC) enters; they are greeted by Arl Howe and Teyrn Cousland, and introduced to Duncan, a senior Grey Warden. Duncan explains his mission and suggests that the PC would be a promising recruit--already knowing this idea will be dismissed by Teyrn Cousland. After being tasked with instructing Fergus to depart immediately with the bulk of the Cousland forces, the PC is intercepted by Ser Gilmore, a knight in Highever's service; Teyrna Eleanor Cousland, the PC's mother, wishes them to collect their dog from the kitchens. After finishing both tasks, the PC heads for bed. In the night, Arl Howe's "late" men unexpectedly turn on the Couslands, and seize the castle. The PC wakes up, fights a way out of their bedroom, and finds Eleanor, who explains that the teyrn is missing. A quick search will reveal Fergus' son and wife murdered. Teyrna Eleanor, saddened and outraged, suggests retrieving a family heirloom or two. In the main hall, Ser Gilmore, directing the few remaining defenders, says Teyrn Bryce has headed for the kitchen. In the pantry they find Bryce, gravely wounded and unable to move. Duncan fights his way in and asks to recruit the PC. Bryce relents, wanting his youngest child to tell Fergus what has happened. Duncan offers to save Eleanor too, but she refuses to leave her husband's side, and they are both killed as Duncan and the PC escape. Result The PC travels with Duncan to Ostagar, where they are greeted by King Cailan. The king mentions that Fergus is in the Korcari Wilds on patrol, but there is no opportunity for the PC to seek him out. (The fate of Fergus is not revealed until the Epilogue.) When the PC first arrives at Ostagar the achievement Last of Your Line will be awarded. Quests Characters * Fergus Cousland * Teyrn Bryce Cousland * Teyrna Eleanor Cousland (temporary companion) * Oriana Cousland * Oren Cousland * Dairren * Dog (companion) * Duncan * Iona * Mother Mallol * Lady Landra * Nan * Ser Gilmore (temporary companion) * Aldous * Arl Rendon Howe Initial statistics In addition to those selected by the player at character creation, a Human Noble Warden automatically begins with the following: Skills and either (Warrior) or (Rogue) Talents Equipment Unique items or - a random drop from Howe Knight Gallery Human Noble.JPG|Human Noble concept art (with border) Castle Cousland - Nobles talking.png|Teyrna Eleanor Cousland, Lady Landra, Dairren and Iona talking. Castle Cousland - Highever forces.png|Cousland forces leaving the castle Castle Cousland under attack.png|Castle Cousland under attack Castle Cousland's chapel praying.png|Mother Mallol praying along with two soldiers Trivia * Teyrna Cousland recognises Howe's men by their shields, but very few of those encountered bear shields, let alone this one. * After killing the Giant Rats in the Pantry, Ser Gilmore mentions that it "sounds like the start to every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell me". This is a reference to "giant rats" being the first enemy fought in many fantasy RPGs. * The majority of the Human Noble Origin was written by BioWare lead writer David Gaider. Bugs * In Mischief in the Larder, the pantry door leading to the kitchen area may not open or unlock after defeating the rats and the opportunity to name Dog. To avoid this, refrain from spamming the Escape key to skip ahead, and let Ser Gilmore initiate the next conversation instead of clicking on him. * The northern door of the main hall may become stuck and prevent you from completing the quest. To avoid this, save just after The Cousland Treasury is initiated; make opening that northern door your first priority (after surviving the fights along the way, and before retrieving gear from the treasury) and wait for Ser Gilmore to tell you about the teyrn (rather than attempting to initiate conversation yourself). References es:Noble humano (origen) Category:Origin stories Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests